Students
The students at Yandere-chan's school, Akademi High School, are NPCs that come and go to the school every day, except in the weekends. They all seem to live in Buraza Town. They all follow a specific move pattern, except for Yandere-chan (the player), Info-chan (not implemented yet), Osana Najimi (incomplete), Phantom Girl (a ghost), and Midori Gurin (incomplete). Routine: #Walk into school #Stand by the locker #Move to gossip area, the Computer Loom, or a cherry tree #Go to class #Go to the gossip area on the rooftop or the Computer Room. #Go to class a second time #Stand by the locker once more #Leave the school. (The only NPC exception to this rule are Pippi Osu, Ryuto Ippongo and Kokona Haruka). Currently, Kokona Haruka (and future rivals) will break her move pattern at certain intervals to create an event which may allow the player to test different elimination methods, because she is currently a test rival. You can interact with most of the students. If a student's face is sent to Info-chan, she will give you his/ her name, club (If they are in one), persona, and possible crushes. Info-chan will not give Yandere-chan information on Senpai, Osana Najimi, or herself. There will most likely be around 100 students in the game, but YandereDev would like more. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/638014050232700928 NPCs will be 99% Japanese with similar skin tones. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640963867896475648 Females Males A possible Male student can be seen in YandereDev's October Update Preview video named Taro Yamada. He has a Facebook account and looks exactly like default Senpai. Taro is seen asking a question about the age of the Sakura trees by the School Front on the Internet. Dead/Easter Egg Removed Trivia *There will be at least one exchange student, but their nationality has not been decided yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/641335132268462080 They most likely will be an American so the student can be a comically exaggerated American stereotype. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649414328416768001. *Some students are thought to be named after various anime characters, such as Haruto Yuto (Naruto Uzumaki), and Sora Sosuke (Sasuke Uchiha). Their hair colors are also usually similar to the characters they were possibly named after. *There actually is a reason for why the students will still come to school when they know there is a serial killer on the loose, but YandereDev has not released the information why yet. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/639707598359433216 *It may be possible for the player to add their own students in the future. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/614345641045549058 *The females have the same eye shape as Yandere-chan, while the males have the same eye shape as Senpai. This is because the student models are reused. *Every female student, excluding Midori Gurin, Pippi Osu, Osana Najimi, the Phantom Girl, and Info-chan has a male counterpart with the same hair/eye color. *As of the June 19th update, all the females have the Coward persona, and all the males, except two, have the Teacher's Pet persona. **Senpai and Ryuto Ippongo are the only male students to have the Coward persona. *In very early debug builds, all students were females and recolors of Yandere-chan, with the only difference being the hair and eye color (blue). They got different hair colors in the February 15th update. However, you can still see her in the place of whoever you kidnapped after kidnapping a student, and five corpses of her can be seen in the title screen; one of which is twitching. *There will be some comic relief moments in Yandere Simulator when you overhear some NPC conversations. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/644005948890083328 *All of the female hairstyles were created by modifying Yandere-chan's hair. The male hairstyles were invented by their modeler. *You may be able to distract students with small firecrackers. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648998122127921152 *As of the September 19th build, students' clothes, hair, and animation codes are not active when Yandere-chan is far away. This is to improve frame rate. *The deleted students, Victim-chan and Witness-chan, can be seen in the April 3rd update and also in "How To Get Away With Murder In Yandere Simulator" video. It was impossible to meet both of them in the game. *The Rainbow 12's names are a reference to the most popular Japanese name for 2012. YandereDev has proven this on his twitter. *Info-chan, Midori Gurin, and Pippi Osu are the only female characters without any tied up hair, while Ryuto Ippongo is the only male student to have tied hair. *When School Atmosphere is low, all the students will quiver, check their surroundings constantly, and have longer range of sight. *When a student goes missing, the School Atmosphere decreases by 5 points. *Before students had names, they were all named "Student-chan" within the game code. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648568114070880256 Gallery Studentsatlockers.png|Students at their lockers ManyScaredStudents.png|Paranoid students BlueHairYandereChan.png|Default Girl Look Category:Characters Category:Akademi High Students Category:Akademi High Category:Female Students Category:Male Students Category:Minor Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Computer (Club) Category:Gardening Club (Club) Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Photography (Club) Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Gardening (Club) Category:Newspaper (Club) Category:Males Category:Females Category:Killable Category:Unkillable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Interactable Category:Uninteractable